Conventionally, as a photochromic material improved with respect to light fastness, one comprising a photochromic compound incorporated with an N-nitrosophenyl-based compound (See, for example, patent reference 1.), one added with an organic phosphorous acid ester compound and a hindered phenol (See, for example, patent reference 2.) and one added with a specified tertiary amine compound (See, for example, patent reference 3.) are disclosed.
[Patent Reference 1]JP-A-5-25472[Patent Reference 2]JP-A-7-216350[Patent Reference 3]U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,447